


Parenting

by Chailattelover



Series: Mr & Mr. Uzumaki Uchiha [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chailattelover/pseuds/Chailattelover
Summary: How Parenting life is treating our favorite couple.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Mr & Mr. Uzumaki Uchiha [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Parenting

It didn’t take a long time for news to spread around the village about Naruto and Sasuke’s newly adopted kids. Questions buzzed around but Naruto and Sasuke both stayed silent, not revealing any information in order to protect them. 

As months went by, Naruto and Sasuke got into the groove of being parents. Naruto brought the kids to work with him when Sasuke was out of the village and always made sure to leave the office before dinner time so they can eat as a family. When Sasuke was in the village, which is more often now, he would of course, spend time with the kids during the day. 

It was interesting learning about them. Kyoshi was a talker. He can speak for hours especially about the things he used to do in his old village. He would get down after speaking on his village though which Naruto would take as a queue to change the subject completely. Asami wasn’t much of a talker but she laughed at practically anything. She was a tomato lover just like Sasuke. Naruto would watch them in disgust as they put tomatoes on everything. The bonding was cute though.

The kids loved Iruka and Kakashi. Besides, Tsunade, they were the closest things they had to grandparents. They would stop by randomly with things for the kids or take them out especially when he and Sasuke wanted some alone time. Tsunade was already trying to convince one of them to practice Medical Ninjutsu. 

Raising the twins wasn’t all cupcakes and rainbows, though. Sometimes Asami turned into a brat that wouldn’t stop crying and Kyoshi had terrible nightmares from the day their village collapsed. There are days they share their fears of being taken away from Sasuke and Naruto and abandoned like their parents abandoned them two years ago.

Learning that their parents dropped them off at an orphanage when they were two and never came back for them made Naruto all the more happy that he adopted them and didn’t drop them off at their own orphanage. Sasuke asked them if they wanted to know if their parents were still alive but surprisingly they said no. Sasuke happily obliged. 

Naruto could see how much of a difference having them around had on Sasuke, too. When he was with their kids, he smiled more, even in public. Once, he and the kids were walking through the village and he must’ve been smiling pretty wide because three shinobi stopped by the office just to tell him that hey saw Sasuke smile for the first time. It was funny to hear. 

Things were better than expected and he couldn’t help but thank the Gods because he’s wanted a family that was his own for such a long time and now he finally did.


End file.
